masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Game Mechanics We Missed (Or Didn't)
... What I mean by that title, is game mechanics that aren't in the game, that we especially miss when something happens around/to our player, and we wonder, "Say, a ''-insert here-'' could have been REALLY useful." Or vice-versa, mechanics we could have done without. (Cover System, I'm looking at YOU.) Basics here: :Jump. Oh MY God I can't jump over that chasm. Thanks ME3 for making me look weird doing a standing-jump 8 feet over a 2 foot chasm with the run+storm command. Thanks ME1-3 for not letting me get out of problems that Jump would have been useful in. :Crouch. Same with Jump. Jump and Crouch instead of cover system would have been, y ou know... better. :Grenades. in ME1, not in ME2. How it was done in ME2. ME1 type grenades would have been handy with ME3's method of them. aka any character, *throw*, but ME1's adapt them for essentially either frag AP, White Phospherous-equivalent (inferno), etcetera. Now, I know this is a RPG, but Bioware did want a more 'shooter' experience... and now I just defeated that argument (CoD has no Jump. -_-.) But there are the RPG's without Jump, that doesn't mean RPG's can't have it. FPS, TPS, whichever. I want my Jump, Crouch and proper grenades that I can modify. I especially don't like how the Cover System often made having the high ground the worst place for cover. Yes I just said that. at times, you have to poke out of cover to see below you, and not directly either. But that's camera problems really, grr. Meh, this is just me venting. Anyone miss any mechanics? (Or wouldn't miss)? AlexMcpherson 15:16, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I want my inventory system from ME1 back. Bonus if it would incorporate armor pieces from the latter games. If someone counters this with "But people hated micro-management in ME1 and this way it's faster and more intuitive." - I have a question for you. The question is - roll over and die. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 15:50, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Replaced my previous post with clearer one. (I had one-finger-rapid-typed them.) :Personally, I think the hate for the inventory came from two groups. ::FPS Gamers, far more used to games without complicated inventory systems - aka 2 guns and a grenade - suddenly finding this seemingly unwieldy mechanic they can't get used to. ::RPG Gamers, who found it poorly implemented, limited and *slow*. Many times I've gone to 'omnigel' a whole lot of excess items, and it taking as much as ten seconds an item because of system slowdown. And that's in addition to a whole host of problems on the PC because it was ported instead of built for. :I'm a mix and not a gamer in particular. I have a lot of games, but more casual. RTS, FPS, RPG... I've got Skyrim and haven't played more than 5 hours of it. I never made it to the end of most of the RTS titles I have, only Star Trek Armada and Command n Conquer TibSun come to mind there for those I have finished. For FPS, I've got MW1 on PC/Xbox, MW3 on Xbox, BF3, MoH (the one that was Xbox Slim release title? well, I hadn't seen the Xbox S design until I went into the store intent on buying an Xbox, and the design *wasnt* the motivator there). On the other hand, I've got both Kotor 1+2. :My own nitpick with the ME1 Inventory, aside from slow and buggy, is really... ::Most of the weapons reuse the same 2 or 3 same models just with different graphics. and... ::the KotOR system of equipment slots like head or leg ones was gone. the omnitool effectively replaced the implant thing, bioamps too. But where's my Headset like what Garrus Has? How about enhancers that 'highlight' things or can see through tactical cloaks? stuff like that that you wear on a headset. :Another problem I have, is in the last two games in one way, and all of them for another two ways. ::Your squad is limited to two weapon types. :: and they can't train to use another. :: and they're restricted to one ammo mod because its not mods now, it's skills. what the hell bioware? :Personally, I think they all should have a sniper rifle for long range, pick of assault/smg for mid, and shotgun or pistol for short. I.E. Ash would go SR/AR/Pistol while Kaidan would go SR/SMG/Shotgun. And Ammo power would be set on the equipment screen, and you can set two powers. in mission, you then toggle off/ammo1/ammo2. Gun Training then can be an extra skill to train up, with certain characters having a 'base' training already. Certain Characters would have a very low starting level. Say, Samara who relies more on powers than guns, Jack would be a higher, Tali would be same with Jack because of the 'pre-pilgrimage' training all quarians receive. But neither would beat out Garrus, Ash, Kaidan, James, Miranda, JAcob... and so on. The Weapons training would take away from power training, given TP to spend wouldn't max out the characters. :Got some ideas, so I'll finish up here... Done. And erased the short posts I did before that this covers. AlexMcpherson 22:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Personally, and call me crazy here, but I really really miss hacking. Both Codehack and Nodehack were really fun, and as a dedicated Infiltrator, it was really rewarding to have experience points going into some non-combat skills that I felt set me apart from other classes. That's the one thing I really don't like about ME3's system, is that the only difference between classes is how you kill people, not how you approach all problems. A Soldier might have had to rely on keeping Tali in the squad for that sort of thing, before, and it's all about feeling useful, for me. I actually really enjoyed the minigames, too. Ctrl alt belief 06:49, June 25, 2012 (UTC)